Jisatsugakure no Sato
by AwayLemonade
Summary: It was just a dream. The people however were very real. This is about Kagome's real life, one as a shinobi. She receives a mission to protect Uchiha Sasuke and meets Hatake Kakashi along the way. InuYashaXNaruto
1. Chuunin Exam Mission

Disclaimer for the story: InuYasha and Naruto do no belong to me. However I do own this plot so please do not use it without my permission.

Pages: 26

Words: 10, 233

Chapter One- Chuunin Exam Mision

* * *

"Kagome better not come crying to me after Sesshomaru's done whipping the floor with her," InuYasha huffed to the others plopping himself onto the ground in a sitting position. 'I don't understand. Why is she even doing this?'

"You're only mad because she didn't want you to train her!" Shippo blew a massive raspberry in the Inu Youkai's direction.

"And may I remind you that you only did that _after_ you heard what Sesshomaru-sama was offering to do?" Sango reminded him. She for one was glad that someone as skilled as the Taiyoukai had been teaching her friend. After all, anyone would hold a sword and swing it around like a brute. Using a sword was supposed to be more of an art form.

"Hey! Why the hell are you taking that bastards side over mine? Because of him we haven't been tracking down any Shikon jewel shards. Naraku's growing stronger and we're just like duck sitting."

"I believe the proper saying you're looking for is, 'sitting like ducks' not 'like duck sitting'." Miroku correct, immediately regretting that he had.

"Shuddaup Miroku," InuYasha grumbled in a fouler mood than before. "Honestly how much longer are we going to have to wait?"

"Don't be so impatient. Kagome-chan said they'd meet us here." Sango replied as she lightly scratched behind Kirara's right ear.

"Maybe I'll get to see Rin-chan today. I can't wait to see Kagome spar against Sesshomaru-sama! I hope she remembers to bring me some candy." Shippo exclaimed his tail wagging back in forth. "Wait, what if she's forgotten about me? She has been gone for such a long time..."

"I'm sure Lady Kagome would never forget about you." Miroku reassured the young kit whose eyes had started to water.

"You're right! She could never forget my face. I am the cutest kitsune youkai [fox demon] she's ever seen!"

"Runt, she's probably forgotten all about you by now and replaced you with Rin. Which means from now on you won't be seeing anymore chocolate bars or candy that you like so much," InuYasha said preying upon Shippo's insecurities. "Rin's gunna get'em all and leave you with nothing."

"Take it back! That's not true!" Shippo was getting teary eyed once again.

"Is too!" InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then Kagome's forgotten all about you! You've been replaced you with Sesshomaru-sama. He has better style than you and is stronger!" Shippo yelled right in front of InuYasha's face.

"Cut it out you two!" Sango said trying to intervene.

"He is NOT!" Childishly InuYasha yelled back.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"HE IS TOO!" Somehow Shippo had got a hold of InuYasha's ears with his teeth. He started to violently tug at the furry appendages.

"THAT HURTS! STOP IT YOU SHRIMP!" InuYasha managed to free his ears from Shippo's mouth and then punched the top of the kit's head.

"Owiee!" Shippo whined holding the massive lump on his head. "InuYasha you're such a meanie!"

"I'll show you mean!" He advanced towards Shippo with his fist raised.

"Osuwari."

"It's pathetic if you must beat up a kit in order to order to prove yourself." Sesshomaru openly shared while his eyes resting on the crater, the one that had been made by his idiotic half brother's body.

"KAGOME!" Shippo launched himself at her, nuzzling his face into her abdomen.

"Lady Kagome. It's a pleasure to see you once again!" Miroku rapidly started to make his way over to her with his hands held out in front of him ready to do some major groping. Only he found himself face down in the dirt, courtesy of Sango.

"Still lecherous as always, some things will never change." Kagome laughed hugging Shippo with one arm and Sango with the other.

"Keh. Hurry up and spar already. That way we can go back to jewel hunting." He was glad to see her but he wasn't going to admit that to her in front of the others.

"Why hello to you too InuYasha." Kagome said dryly as she placed Shippo back onto the ground. Then pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket and held it out to him.

"Oh boy, is that for me?" A nod of the head was his confirmation. "You're the bestest person in the whole wide world Kagome!" The chocolate treat was quickly devoured.

Sesshomaru quickly drew his blade and attacked Kagome only to have InuYasha roughly shove her out of the way. "What do you think you're doing? She wasn't prepared for that! I knew it. You were trying to kill her!"

"Fool!" Sesshomaru hissed. That was a direct insult to Sesshomaru himself. Of course he had taught her well enough to be able to defend herself from a little surprise attack. He couldn't be related to this thing. The mutt had just flung Kagome off the side of the rocky cliff. Sesshomaru dived in after her and InuYasha followed soon after.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running to the edge of the cliff. It was a long way down into the darkness. "KAGOME!" From the corner of her eye she saw Kirara transform and climbed on top of her back to jump down after the two Inu youkai [dog demons].

Kagome swore loudly as she plummeted closer and closer to the ground with each passing second. She was so cold. By now her body was travelling at an incredible velocity. Grabbing onto a jagged rock was out of the question unless she wanted her hand to be torn right open.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled growling when he saw that Sesshomaru was ahead of him. He could see her now. 'I won't make it!'

She needed to protect her body. Her own bones suddenly sprung out from her body- but it was too late. With a sickening crunch her body impacted with the ground.

"Kagome you gaki [brat], you better wake up!" InuYasha violently started shaking her shoulders. Fragments of bone where scattered everywhere.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango had made it safely to the bottom where the others where.

"Why aren't you helping us Sesshomaru?" The half demon angrily asked. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He momentarily paused. "Oh man, I actually have the best idea ever. I'll go get Jaken and tell him to kiss her."

That's what Kagome had unfortunately woken up to. Her Aniki's [older brother's] ugly imp follower standing above her his lips were out stretched, reaching towards hers, while making kissy noises. Immediately she got up off the floor and rapidly stomped on the twisted little green thing, pummelling his body into the ground.

"AHAHAHA that was way too good. Whooo~ I wish I could have recorded that or something! The expression on your face was priceless!" InuYasha snickered clutching his stomach while tears came out from the corners of his eyes. He just loved tormenting his 'imouto'[younger sister] they weren't technically related by blood- well they were, but it wasn't from birth.

"I was having another one of those crazy dreams. What's your problem you yarou [jerk]?" Kagome popped the vertebrae in her back and suddenly yawned. "And why was I on the floor?"

"You honestly don't know?" Sango couldn't believe her friend. "Geeze, I've been trying to wake you up for the past forty-five minutes."

"Otou-san [Father] has been waiting for you. Come Jaken, there is work to be done. Refrain yourself from dirtying the floors."

"Hai [Yes] Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken quickly waddled out of the room to catch up with Sesshomaru. 'One day I'll get to kiss someone from the opposite gender! One day...'

"Oi- Sango-chan. Aren't you supposed to be helping Kohaku-kun master his kekkei genkai [bloodline limit] today, or something along the lines of that that?" InuYasha asked cleaning out his left ear with his pinky.

"Nope, I did that yesterday. He's busy training by himself today." She belonged to the Taijiya Clan. It was one of the oldest and most powerful remaining clan's in the village they lived in. Most of the members were able to use the bones of the deceased as their puppets, no strings attached. Only the rare few who were able to past the clan's strict tests would receive bones from a youkai as a permanent partner. Much like the one Sango always carried around on her back wrapped in bandages.

"So why does Tou-san want to see me?"

"That's right. It's because Naraku reported back las-" Sango didn't have time to finish what she was going to say because Kagome had disappeared. "-t night."

"I don't know why the old man puts up with the likes of that guy. He's changed from before. Now he smells disgusting all the time. I don't trust him, not one bit." InuYasha commented with a frown on his face, now in a standing position.

"Be nice, he is our inside source to Orochimaru." Sango knew what InuYasha meant. There was something about Naraku that didn't sit well with her. It was as if he was a completely different person now.

"You wish. I'm not going to 'be nice' to someone who is betraying Jisatsugakure no Sato [Hidden Village of Suicide]! Think about it. If Naraku was truly on our side, and our friend he'd have killed that son of a bitch already. Or at the very least he would tell us where Orochimaru is hiding. He could be dead by now. But no, he's still prancing around acting like a fucking fairy. Here to make all the darkest desires of a person come true! While truthfully he is just screwing you all ways possible. The only person that benefits in the end is one person, Orochimaru."

"We can't just invade Oto [Sound] without some sort of proof." 'InuYasha does make a good point though.'

"Keh. Then Naraku should have gotten it by now," The words sounded very bitter. Once he and Naraku used to be very good friends. Things changed after they went on a mission that ended with Naraku getting badly burned. Both InuYasha's fists were clenched tightly together. He was only ten years old when his mother died protecting him from being taken by a group of Orochimaru's followers. His hatred for the man ran deep within him. "Hey where are you going?"

"To find Shippo-kun, I'm supposed to find him, now that I've woken Kagome up."

* * *

Toga, the Shikage of Jisatsugakure was a very patient man. He had to be. He was the Otou-san of two constantly bickering adults. 'Adults, Ha- can I even refer to them as that? Age wise, certainly; maturity, that's another story. It's been thirty minutes since I asked Sango-san to wake her up. What's taking Kagome so long?' His mind had started to wander. 'Kagome...'

She was from the Kaguya Clan. He had been on his way back from a meeting with all the other shinobi Kages when he had found her. Five years old and abandoned. From what he gathered the clan had simply left her. The reason was she was learning their clan's kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku [Dead Bone Pulse], too quickly.

Kagome was sick and dying and would have died if he hadn't stumbled upon her. Quite literally he tripped over the small girl. She had been conscious enough to try and fight him off telling him she'd kill him like all the other mean villagers who yelled hurtful words and beat her up. Her pale body was bloody and there were many cuts that littered all over her. There was a fresh growing stain of blood soaking her clothes. After Toga knocked her out he knew she would die if he didn't do something immediately. He made and incision across his wrist and placed it against the cross shaped wound above her left hip. He used a rather painful forbidden jutsu to transfer some of his blood into her body.

He knew she was special. That's why he saved her. Gave her his blood. Making her one of his own, giving her some of his clan's abilities. Secretly though, deep down he had always wanted to raise a female child. Izayoi, his second son's mother, loved Kagome like she was her own and with that love Kagome slowly changed. Not long after he brought her back to his village, Izayoi was killed. Once she was gone, Kagome was one of the reasons that kept him from going on a murderous rampage. He was known as 'Inu no Taisho' or 'The General of Dogs' for a very good reason. The Taisho clan descended from powerful Inu Youkai [Dog Demons] they had heighted sense of smell, hearing and strength. They were also able to heal at a much faster rate than a regular shinobi.

"Tou-san, was Naraku able to find more information about my otouto [younger brother]?" Kagome asked hopefully. Her parents had been the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Kaguya Clan. They usually kept her locked up and away from the rest of the clan. Well that was before being left alone to fend for herself. She escaped too many times and was easily disposable once her Kaa-san [mother] had given birth to a boy. Kimimaro was his name. It was looking very promising that he would be able to use the clan's kekkei genkai just like Kagome could. Only having a male heir was better than having a female once. Males were able to carry on the family name. That had most likely been the deciding factor whether to keep her or not. Until recently she had thought she was the last of her kind.

"Iie, he didn't," Toga sad shaking his head in the negative. "He came back to tell us Orochimaru is entering some Oto shinobi into this year's Chuunin exam. Naraku thinks that Orochimaru has found a new body he wants to occupy. There is a person in Konohagakure that Orochimaru has his eye on. Whoever this is, they need to be watched closely at all times."

_Knock Knock_

"Shikage-sama, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sango bowed to show her respect after she opened the doors to Toga's office. "I've bought Shippo-kun."

"Kagome-chan!" The twelve year old boy waved enthusiastically, a toothy smile on his face. He admired the nineteen year old a lot. She rescued him from Hiten and Manten, the heirs to the Thunder shinobi tribe.

"How are you doing Shippo-kun?" Whenever his father was sent on a mission and she was available, she would look after him. His mother had died due to a rare illness and Kagome knew what it was like to grow up without a Kaa-san.

"Good...but I'm not in trouble am I?" Ruffling his auburn hair with his hands, he tried to think of what trick he had played that landed him in the Shikage's office.

"Haha no, not this time." Toga replied chuckling. The boy did have a knack for causing trouble.

"Then why am I here?" He had been in the midst of pulling, what could only be one of the greatest pranks in all of time.

"All three of you are being sent to Konoha, a neighbouring shinobi village. The Chuunin exams will be starting soon. They only allow teams of three to participate." Toga noted the slightly confused looks on the faces' of the two girls. "You two will be going undercover as a Genin from our country."

After all, they _were _both Jounin. Sango received the title five years ago when she was sixteen. Kagome on the other hand became a Jounin when she was fifteen, which was roughly four years ago.

"You'll depart in an hour's time. I've already sent your 'Jounin sensei' to Konoha to inform the Hokage that we wish to participate this year." Toga leaned his head on top of his folded hands and grinned. Oh yes late last night, he had sent a _very_ special someone there.

"Wait- do we know this person?" Kagome asked immediately suspicious of her Tou-san. 'There is that gleam in his eye.'

"This is so cool! I've never been out of the village before. I can't wait 'til I rub this in the faces' of all my friends! I'm so excited." Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Shippo-kun how about you home and pack. I need to talk to Sango-chan and Kagome-chan alone," The boy took off like a speeding bullet. "Find Orochimaru's intended target before the tournament matches. You are not to compete in them. Once you've found the target give this scroll to the Hokage. It will explain everything."

"What about our village's reputation?" The exam was supposed to display the strength of the village.

Toga raised one of his eyebrows 'why is she worrying about something like that?' He answered her nevertheless. "I send scouts to look for people who need missions carried out for them. Unlike other villages, we go to the people and because of that the good work of Jisatsu Shinobi is carried by word of mouth. Also that sign outside out village gets us good business too."

Sango nodded her head in understanding. It made sense. No villagers found their village because they were actually looking for it.

"Tou-san, why did you choose Shippo-kun for this mission?" Kagome asked as she picked up the items off his desk.

"It's about time he started to take being a shinobi seriously. The Chuunin exams will hopefully open his eyes; make him grow, even if it's just a little bit. Take it easy on the way there. You should arrive just on time to begin the exam. If that is all, you are both dismissed."

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Shippo asked seriously falling far behind. Walking slowly and dragging his backpack behind him. He was tired of travelling. Three days had passed since they had left the village. They had fought with a couple groups of bandits, a bear and some weak shinobi, nothing too serious.

"Almost! Come on Shippo-kun you have to keep up," Kagome and Sango waited until he caught up with them. "The gates are just up ahead. Here I'll help you out. Give me your backpack...Oh Kami [God] what is in this thing?"

"Candy." He said with a grin, moving at a much faster pace now.

She should have known. "Henge no jutsu!" When the smoke cleared a thirteen year old version of Kagome stood in her place. Sango followed her lead and also transformed into a thirteen year old.

"Woah, so this is what you guys looked like when you were about my age! Sugoi [Cool]," Shippo was amazed then he noticed the height difference between him and Kagome. "Was your hair really this long and were you really this short Kagome-chan?"

"Urasai [Shut up]." Kagome grumbled when Sango started to laugh.

"Shippo-kun, it is part of the mission that you don't mention anything about our ages or ranks when we get to Konoha." Sango said as seriously as she could while holding her sides. They hurt from laughing so much.

"Okay," He nodded. Shippo knew there was more to the mission than the Shikage had told him but he would respect it. The secrecy was there for a reason. No matter how badly he wanted to know... well he could try to find out. "Why?"

"Can't tell you. Nice try."

'Damn.' At least he could say that he had tried.

* * *

'How come they weren't with their Jounin sensei?' One of the guards asked himself granting access to another bunch of newcomers.

"So where do we go now?" Sango wondered aloud walking backwards to face the other two before quickly turning around feeling something coming their way. Could it be-? It had to be- the look of dread on Kagome's face told all. Sango bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

'That tornado- No no no no no...Tou-san wouldn't have made _him_ our pretend Jounin leader. Who am I trying to fool? Of course he would!' Kagome's eyes quickly darted around trying to find a quick escape route. All too soon her hands were quickly held prisoner in a larger male's hands. "Hi Kouga-kun..." No matter how many times she turned him down, he always came back.

The roguishly handsome male smiled widely. He then proceeded to crush her body into his armour, after wrapping his arms around her. "You're so kawaii [cute] Kagome. I've missed you so much! This is our first mission together in years-"

"That's because I would beg my Tou-san to give me other missions." She grumbled removing herself out of his painful embrace and shoved him away.

"You need your space. I know. That won't keep me from making you my wife someday. I'm going to make you fall for my charms. I know it. No girl can resist me." Like the Tashio Clan, Kouga's Clan also descended from youkai, an ookami [wolf] one.

"Sango-chan is it just me, or does Kouga look like a super pedophile right now?" Shippo questioned watching the grown man taking like that to the thirteen year old version of Kagome.

"Iie, you're right he looks like one." It was really creepy.

"Um, how about you tell us where we're supposed to be right now." 'He has a one track mind.' Kagome mentally sighed.

"Right! You're supposed to go to that tower over there. Find room 301 and hand these sign in forms there." Kouga handed them the registration forms.

"When?"

"Today at 4PM. It is 3:50PM right now..." A bunch of backpacks were thrust into Kouga's arms as the group took off running. "I was joking! It's only 3:40PM" His voice was muffled by all the fabric.

In record timing they reached the building and turned in the forms. They scared the person collecting the papers when they slammed the sheets onto the desks. "P-p-please, m-make your way to the examination room."

They walked past a tall man with silver gravity defying hair who was leaning on the wall outside the door. As they passed him his one eye narrowed at the group when he saw their hitai-ate. 'Jisatsu-nins? This exam has certainly become a lot more interesting. They should be starting the first exam soon.'

"Good thing we weren't late. That would have been ba-Oofph. Don't just stand in front of the entrance!" Shippo yelled after knocking over a blonde haired boy.

"Well you should have been watching where you're going!" The blue eyed boy replied back rudely pointing his finger at Shippo's chest.

"I wouldn't have had too if someone wasn't blocking the doorway!"

"Then you're not a very good shinobi then! You should be aware of your surroundings at all times. Like me!"

"Naurto, we were standing in front of the doors," A pink haired girl said taking in the adorable features of the auburn headed boy. A light blush appeared on her cheeks when his attention was placed on her. "You should apologize to-" She was waiting for the boy to introduce himself.

"The name is Petenshi, Shippo!" He proudly introduced himself puffing out his chest. Trying to make himself appear bigger than he really was.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," She said shyly trying to act all cute. "Now tell Shippo-kun you're sorry!"

"Sakura-channnn." Naruto groaned. "It was his fault!" He started sweating buckets when his teammate turned towards him, with a look that promised death if he didn't. Snorting like a bull with flames shooting out of her eyes and teeth smashing together. "Okay, okay sheesh. I'm sorry!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"You should apologize too Shippo-kun."

"Awww, Kagome-channnn do I have too?" He whined.

"Unless, you want to be like InuYasha." Right when he heard that he told Naruto that he was sorry. Then he disappeared into the crowd going to introduce himself to as many people as possible, since he was a very curious person. She couldn't blame him, it was in his genes.

'Who are they?' Sakura asked becoming possessive of the boy 'We saw him first! Those two girls better stay away. If they know what's good for them!' Inner Sakura cried shaking her clenched first at them. 'They're dressed all weird.'

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. What village are they from?" Naruto whispered behind is hand. He didn't want to look stupid for not recognizing their village symbol.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed. 'That Dobe actually asked a question that wasn't stupid for once.' The symbol on their hitai-ate were two lines crossing over each other in the middle. It looked like an 'X' only one of the lines was slightly longer than the other. "What village are you three from?"

"Jisatsugakure no Sato." Sango answered while inconspicuously looking around the room. There were many possible candidates to be Orochimaru's target.

"Ji-jisatsu?" Naruto and Sakura practically yelled out. 'They're from the hidden village of _S-suicide?_'

"Is that even a real village?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself. 'Otherwise I would have recognized the village symbol.' Back at the academy they had to learn about all the other shinobi villages. The more she thought about it, maybe she had, in fact heard about it.

"We didn't make it up." Kagome said defensively.

"The Shinigami Shinobi is from there." Sasuke had recognized the name. Once he had heard his brother talking about the mysterious shinobi 'a worthy opponent' that dressed up like the grim reaper. The person had come from a village that was so well hidden, many shinobi couldn't find it. No matter how hard or where they searched. He so consumed with his own thoughts he completely missed the look Sango exchanged with Kagome.

"Isn't that where the Taijiya Clan is also from?" 'From the looks of it, that tall girl with the bandaged thing on her back must belong to it.'

"Shikamaru-kun you shouldn't eavesdrop on Sasuke-kun's conversation!" A long blonde haired girl reprimanded while hugging Sasuke from behind. "You're late!"

"Get away from him Ino-pig!" Sakura growled. 'How dare she! She is touching Sasuke-kun's body without his permission!'

"Isn't?" Shikamaru asked looking in Sango's direction, his eyes half lidded. His eyes swept over her body. She was wearing a loose kimono top with what appeared to be a full body suit underneath, since the bottom half was showing. He noted the mask used to cover the lower half of the face that dangled from her waist. The other girl had a lot of holes in her clothing but Shikamaru couldn't figure out the reason why.

"Hai. I'm honoured you've heard of my clan. Not many have. I'm Taijya, Sango what's your name?"

"Nara, Shikamaru. This exam is so troublesome. Too many strong people," He lazily stated heaving a giant sigh. "I guess it can't be helped."

"I'm going to find Shippo-kun." Kagome informed Sango before passing a guy with glasses who was watching the small group of Genin gathering together. 'That guy is up to something.' She eventually caught Shippo's scent among all the other shinobi in the room and found him. Just as he was about to steal someone else's candy bar a loud cry caught everyone's attention.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Let's play with those guys a little bit. That one with the glasses called us leftovers! Let's let him add to those cards he has that the Oto shinobi can be a force to reckon with." Dosu said to his two teammates. They stealthily ran towards the one with the information cards.

"I wonder what those guys are doing right now." Shippo whispered running to the back of the room as he heard some sort of commotion. Arriving just in time to see a boy throwing up, his sensitive noise caught a whiff of the bile. He held onto his nose, turning a little green around the edges. 'It smells so bad.'

"Kabuto-san!" Naruto yelled making his way to his new friend.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Kabuto replied whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I expected more from you. This was really pathetic. Especially since this is your fourth time taking this exam." Dosu said disappointedly twisting his head to the right side.

Zaku took a step closer to them. "Write this down on your cards, three Oto Shinobi will definitely become Chuunins."

'What are these cards I keep hearing about? I'll ask Sango-chan about it later.' Kagome looked towards the front of the room from the corners of her eyes. A couple seconds later a bunch of examiners appeared.

"Quite down you worthless bastards!" A brusque voice belonging to a male commanded. "Thanks for waiting. I am Morino, Ibiki. The examiner for the first part of the Chuunin exam. Oto-nins stop what you are doing, unless you want to fail."

"Sorry, this is our first time. We got a bit carried away." Dosu replied smirking underneath the layers of fabric strips that hid his face.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. If permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those worthless pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Am I making myself clear?" He looked around the room already picking out the ones that weren't making it to the next test.

'Those scars on his face are very impressive.' Sango remarked to herself. She had quite a few of her own and was very proud of them.

"You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat corresponding to the number. After everyone is seated, the exams will be handed out."

Kagome appeared as if she was intently watching Ibiki explaining the rules but her mind was somewhere else. To herself, that sounded conceited- she meant her other self, the Shinigami Shinobi. It was because of the hooded cloak and the 'mask' she wore. The mask covered the top half of her face with the added wispy looking tendrils flaring outwards. It was created by using her clan's Shikotsumyaku. Making it easily disposable, hid her gender and with that her identity. Of course there were a handful of people that knew. Like her Aniki, Tou-san, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha- 'wait does even InuYasha know? He is the reason I have that nickname.'

When they were both younger InuYasha and her would get into a lot of trouble. He would pull a lot of pranks and she soon became just another victim of his 'I would like attention' phase after Izayoi died. Little Kagome had had it with the pranks and so had everyone else. One night she had rolled in dirt from the graveyard to hide her scent. Threw a cloak over herself and scared InuYasha while he was walking home from the training grounds. She used the skeleton mask to hide the distinguishable two red circle markings on her forehead. He challenged her to a match and she pinned him to the ground with ease. She told him she could do much worse than that.

"_Wh-what the hell do you want from me?" _

"_I've been ordered to tell you to stop playing so many pranks," Kagome spoke in a low voice putting more pressure on his neck. "One day you're going to kill someone by accident. Then it won't be so funny."_

"_Ordered by who?" InuYasha glared up into the mask, this couldn't be a Shinigami. Could it? _

"_None of your business."_

"_If you are a Shinigami. Why are you so short?"_

"_I'm in training." _

"_I don't believe you." He snorted. 'It smells like a graveyard.' Maybe he was wrong- _

_Kagome produced a scythe by pulling out her pelvic bone attached to her femur. Using it for show she held it to InuYasha's neck. "You don't? You want proof-?"_

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud boom of thunder shook the ground underneath him. Lighting lit up the sky accentuating the shadows of the mask. "Okay, okay, okay! I believe you! I give you my word. I won't play so many pranks. Just let me go!" He frantically tried to push the thing off of him._

"_That's all I wanted to hear." _Luck had been on her side with the weather that night. After that Kagome snapped the mask off and rushed home in the rain. She had to listen to InuYasha blabbing on and on about the Shinigami shinobi he saw for an entire three weeks after that. It was so worth it.

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN." Ibiki announced.

'Okay little guy time to put the life back into you.' Sango shared her chakra with the dead spider on the floor. 'Get me the answers.' It started to scurry around going to the shinobi who was writing too quickly to be a regular Genin. When the spider came it gave the answer to the question. 'Next...'

'I can't answer any of these questions! B-but I have to somehow. Kagome-chan and Sango-chan are counting on me. If I fail so will they and I'm not just talking about this exam. Everyone in the village will hate me forever. I'll never get another mission, or I'll be forced to do lame ones for the rest of my life. Come on Shippo pull yourself together. Now think! You're smart.' He had just brought himself back from the brink of a mental breakdown. 'I can get through this- somehow...I hope.'

'I wonder how Shippo-kun's doing.' Kagome wondered as she listened to the loud pencil scratches of the shinobi sitting next to her. Copying down the answers despite knowing that she didn't have to, it would potentially ruin the mission if she didn't appear that she was trying.

'I have to cheat.' Shippo decided his eyes slowly drifting over to try and see what the person beside him had written.

_THUNK._

A kunai had embedded itself into a boy's test.

"What was that for?" Was the indignant response.

"You messed up 5 times. The other two on his team get out. You fail," The examiner with a bandage around his nose escorted the group out. "Hurry up. I don't have all day."

'Okaaayyy so maybe I won't cheat. Then what the heck am I supposed to do?' A river of tears was now flowing out of his green eyes. He wished he had paid more attention back at the academy. Unfortunately he did not have the ability to travel through time.

'There aren't that many people left. Orochimaru's target has to be one of the people remaining. It's almost time for the tenth question. Even then that's still a lot of people' Kagome had been finished with the test for awhile now. 'It would be easier if we knew what Orochimaru looked for in another person's body.'

"Excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom." A boy with kabuki face paint stated standing up with his arm in the air.

"We have to follow you." The 'examiner' said handcuffing the boy and leading him out of the room.

'I'm running out of time!' Shippo was tugging at fistfuls of his hair. Picking up the pencil he wrote 'please don't fail me' over and over until it covered the entire front side and back side of the sheet. Then prayed to Kami. 'Dear Kami use your awesome shinobi magic to let me pass. While you are at it make that InuBaka less mean to me and get his to brush his teeth once in awhile his breath is really stinky.'

"Okay. We will now start the tenth question," Ibiki said now that the trash of the group had been removed. "Before this question I'd like to go over some rules."

Brown eyes followed as the Suna-nin came back in with his own puppet following him. 'That's actually quite clever- but not for something like this.' Sango smirked.

"Nice timing. Did playing with your doll help? Just sit down." Ibiki strolled around the front of the class. "These are the rules of desperation. For this tenth question you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose?" A girl from Suna asked. "What happened if we choose not to!"

"Simple. If you don't, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail along with your two teammates."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Then of course we will decide to take the question!"

"But here is the other rule-"

'Oh man not another rule,' Shippo miserably thought. 'No matter what, I have to answer this question, it's my only hopes at passing this thing!'

"-That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Kiba yelled while Akamaru barked. "There are people here who have taken the exam before this!"

Ibiki laughed. He always loved the reactions everyone gave him. "You guys were unlucky this year. It's my test, my rules. However I am going to give you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again the year after. Now let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is called, you can leave.

'The pressure is so freaking intense! What if I get it wrong I'll be stuck as a Genin forever! There is always another year for you Shippo. But I can't leave though Kagome-chan and Sango-chan are depending on me. What happens if I get it wrong though? Gahhhhh!' He was starting to go out of his mind.

"Number 50 you fail." An examiner called after the group caved into the pressure.

"130, 111 also fail." The room was slowly but surely emptying.

Naruto shakily raised his hand and slammed it onto the table. "I will not run! Don't underestimate me. Even if I have to be a Genin forever! I'll find another way to become the Hokage. So I don't care. Ask your question! I AM NOT AFRAID. BRING IT ON!"

"I'll only ask you once again. Your lives are riding on this decision. This is your last chance to save your reputation."

"I'm not giving up. That's my shinobi way." Naruto said with such determination that everyone in the room could feel it. All the uncertainty others had been feeling were now gone.

"Good decisions. To everyone who is still here that is," Ibiki paused. Just a little bit more tension couldn't hurt. "I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

"Whhhaaatt-?" Shippo cried out. He was so confused.

"Wait-what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki grinned happily his behaviour had change dramatically. "It never existed! Well, I guess if you want to count those two choices were the tenth question."

"So what, then what were the first nine questions for. They were completely pointless!" 'All that stress was for nothing?' Shippo groaned.

"Iie. They were not pointless. They have already served their intended purpose. It tested your individual information gathering abilities. First as the rules explained success on this test is based on the whole team passing. This puts incredible pressure on each member of the team. They don't want to mess things up for their teammates."

"I knew it." Naruto lied nodding his head up and down. He wasn't fooling Sakura and Sasuke with his act though.

"Those questions were not types of questions a simple Genin could answer. We knew that- and I'm sure most people came to the same conclusion. To get points, I'll have to cheat. We placed Chuunins who already knew all the answers and mixed them up into the crowd. The ones who were smart used these guys to help you out. But those that cheated poorly failed." Ibiki removed his Hitai-ate to reveal his skull. "In times of information is more important than life-"

'His scars are way scarier than mine.' Sango admitted thinking about the ones on her back.

"-I want you to remember this. Information in your hands can be powerful for you and your comrades and for your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This weeding out those that did not have the right abilities. Say you guys become Chuunins and your mission is to steal a secret document-"

'That sounds all too familiar.' Kagome mused. She had done plenty of those missions before.

"-The amount of shinobi, their abilities and various other factors are unknown to you. Of course there could be traps all around you. Now, do you accept or decline? Just because you don't want to die or want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no! No matter what the danger. There are missions you can't evade. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship is the ability needed to become a Chuunin Captain."

"Sugoi [cool]." Shippo uttered under his breath. 'Kagome-chan and Sango-chan got so much cooler if that's just the description of a Chuunin.'

"Those who walk away from their chance clinging on to 'there's always next year' are pieces of trash. Only cowardly choices are made by these people. They don't have the right to ever become a Chuunin. That's my belief. For those of you who chose to take it answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. I wish you guys luck."

'Someone is coming.' Sango reached her hand down to her kunai-holster getting ready for the potential attacker.

The window crashed and a black blurr came spinning in as glass shards flew all over the place. Kunai's became embedded into the ground and into the ceiling. "No time for celebration-"

Sango shifted her body weight and let out a sigh, releasing her grip on the weapon. 'That was a close one.'

"-I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi, Anko. Let's go! Follow me!" She punched her fist in the air.

"You... have bad timing." Ibiki whispered as he snuck out from the edge of the banner, which she had burst out from.

* * *

"That Ibiki guy is good at his job." Kagome commented walking beside Sango.

"Very." Sango agreed as they followed the second examiner to a caged off forest. It had all kinds of warnings signs imaginable all over it.

"Welcome to practice area 44 also known as 'The Forest of Death' you'll soon find out why." Anko got ticked off when some loudmouth blonde kid started to mock her.

"You think that scares me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto suddenly found his own blood running down his cheek.

"That lady is scary," Shippo shivered. He stepped behind Kagome and Sango, using them as his shields when a Shinobi, with a long tongue, handed the weapon back to Anko. "He's even scarier."

"There is something I have to pass out," Anko held up a stack of consent forms and waved them around. "You must sign these agreement forms. People will die in there. If I don't have you sign these, it will be my fault. I'm going to explain the second test, then afterwards you can sign it- or not." The sheets were being handed from person to person.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a couple of good whiffs. Memorizing the scent of the suspicious shinobi, made her feel sick. It was that disgusting, unforgettable in that sense.

"You okay Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered while the examiner explained about the heaven and earth scrolls.

"I'm fine." She smiled to reassure Sango. They had be friends since meeting each other while doing D class missions around the village. That's when she had also met Naraku, Kouga and Miroku too. 'Those were the days...'

"WHAT ABOUT DINNER?' A chubby boy yelled with swirls on his face yelled. 'Do they want us to die of starvation or something? I'm a growing boy. I need to have proper nourishment!'

"The forest is full of food. Beware though, the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, they'll die from the harshness of the course."

'Hehe I'm lucky. I always have some candy on me.' If Shippo had a tail, it would be wagging right about now.

"Now I'll talk disqualifications," She stuck up her pointer finger. "First those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit," Another finger went up. "Second those who loses a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. One more rule. You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto gulped loudly.

"That will be a surprise. Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This tests your trustworthiness. That is it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll. Then choose a get and get ready for the start. Final word of advice, don't die."

"They just had to make everything difficult. You can't see what scroll people are getting." Shippo moaned.

"It's more fun this way." Sango grinned as she took the Earth scroll that was handed to her group.

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates. We will start in thirty minutes," They made their way over to gate 2. The lock on the door was taken off and the chains slid to the ground. "The second test of the Chuunin exam begins now!"

As they ran through the forest Kagome remembered something and stopped. "Sango-chan what are those cards those Shinobi kept talking about?"

"Huh? Oh- The guy with glasses, Kabuto-kun had these cards that contained information on all the hidden villages and the skilled shinobi within each village. The information can only be seen when he uses his chakra on them. That Sasuke kid asked about the Shinigami Shinobi you know."

"What did it say about the Shinigami Shinobi?" Shippo excitedly asked. He hoped to meet that person someday.

"There was only a blurry picture, no other information available."

"Aww that sucks," He pouted. "But then again the Shinigami isn't stupid enough to have information gathered on him in the first place. He's way too good of a shinobi to have that happen!" Shippo visually jumped when they heard a loud scream from another group. He hid behind the person closest to him, Sango. "What was that?"

"People are already on the move. We can't stay in the same place for long," Sango preformed some quick hand seals and placed her hand onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu [Summoning Technique]." She picked up the massive boomerang weapon and swung it behind her. "Hiraikotsu how I've missed you." They were on the move once more.

"Sango-chan." Kagome looked towards the girl and they both nodded. She caught the scent of that guy with the long tongue and was going to check it out.

"Where did Kagome-chan go?" Shippo asked in alarm. "Did we lose her? We have to go back! She could be in troub-"

"She's fine. You're a good fighter right-?" There was no time left for him to answer. "Watch out."

A Fuuma Shuriken emerged from the tree line headed straight for him. He managed to duck just in time quickly forgetting about his previous thought. Holding out his hands to the general area it had come from he used his special attack. "Kitsune-Bi [Foxfire]!"

* * *

She was far enough away now. The henge was released and Kagome reached into the pouch. There were no weapons inside. All the weapons she needed, her body could create. So the pouch was very out of place thing for her to have. What was the point of it then? She kept a black hooded cloak rolled up inside of it along with medical supplies. As she ran she put her arms through the sleeves and tied it up. She grew out her signature mask and pulled two hook like bones through small holes in the hood. That's what kept it from falling down. She wore clothes that had holes the size of golf ball at all major joint points. It allowed her to easily access the bones there without ruining her clothing all the time.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sasuke shouted. 'How does he know Itachi?'

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive and pass this exam. Of course you'll cross paths with my men, the Oto shinobi trio. Defeat them."

"As if we ever want to see your face again! What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled shaking from fear. As soon as an opportunity presented itself she was going to run.

"That's what you think." Orochimaru wrapped the middle finger on each of his hands around his two pointer fingers. His head struck outwards as his neck elongated, with the intent of sinking his fangs into Sasuke's body.

'So that boy is his target.' Kagome jumped down from her hiding spot and landed a surprise spinning heel kick to the top of Orochimaru's head.

"So you were the one I sensed," He frowned slithering his neck back ready to strike again. "I don't have time to play with nobodies."

"Stay back." Kagome ordered the two. They looked positively frightened out of their minds. 'With every reason too.' Calmly she slid her right foot back and waited for him to move.

"Sasuke we have to run!" Sakura said grabbing the boy's hand and taking off. Unknowingly she created a huge opening.

"He he, thank you." Orochimaru snapped his neck out again and sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

'That pink haired idiot!' Kagome growled. They had been in her range of protection before. "Tsubaki no Mai [Dance of the Camellia]." She drew out her sword bone from her shoulder and sank it deep into Orochimaru's side as his neck retracted back to his body. She pulled it out and ducked from the fast series of punches and kicks. It wasn't anything she couldn't keep up with. They continued to exchange blows. Kagome gained the upper hand by pushing out the bone from her elbow resulting in a deep slash across his cheek.

'Can it be?' Orochimaru thought with delight and retreated backwards putting some distance in between the cloaked figure. "A surviving member from _that _clan are we? How come I didn't notice you...Now I've gone and wasted my seal."

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked watching as Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck his face contorted with pain.

"Gave him a present." He ran his fingers through his long silky hair.

"Teshi Sendan [Ten Finger Drilling Bullets]." The bones in her phalanges became bullets. Spinning rapidly in the air three of them landed into Orochimaru and instantly began drilling themself into his body. 'Shit, it was a clone.' Her nose was unfortunately unable to tell a clone apart from the actual person. They had the same scent.

"I have someone just like you, but unlike him. You are the perfect tool." He licked his lips dodging the bone that he knew was hard as steel. 'This person managed to injure me. They might be even more powerful than him.' This thought alone made Orochimaru very excited he chuckled to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" 'He must be talking about Kimimaro-kun.' Kagome kept her sword in a defensive position as he circled around her.

"My best solider has an incurable disease. I wouldn't be looking for a new body if he didn't." Orochimaru formed some hand signs and started sinking into the ground. He was pleased with her performance. "I'll come looking for you."

'He was only testing my skills.' She retracted the bone jutting out of her elbow back into her body to keep if for another day. 'Kimimaro-kun is sick...'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-sasuke-kun please hang in there!" Sakura held tightly onto his hand quietly wincing as he crushed it. She looked to the side where the cloaked figure was standing. "You- you can help me right? Sasuke-kun is hurt! Naruto-kun is too! I don't know what to do. Please. I trust you!"

"Go get your friend down." Kagome spoke in a low voice making it difficult for Sakura to determine if this person was a girl or a boy. While Sakura did as she was told Kagome took the time to examine the mark Orochimaru had left behind. 'Naraku had one similar to this on his body... I remember seeing it. I thought it was just a tattoo, just a little above his right ankle. Does that mean-?'

"What is wrong with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was frightened at the way the strange figure just stood above his body. She was struggling to hold Naruto's weight over her shoulders. Her knees had started to shake as she gritted her teeth together.

"I don't know," Kagome kneeled down and picked the boy up with ease. His face was contorted with inexplicable pain. "Let's find a place so these two can rest."

"O-okay. How about the roots of that tree over there, it's nearby," Sakura gestured nodding her head in the direction wheezing slightly as she half dragged half carried Naruto. "What's your name?" She received no reply. "I'm Haruno, Sakura." Still no reply 'geeze I'm just trying to be polite. It wouldn't hurt to answer.'

Once Kagome had placed the boy down and walked away, her black cloak billowing in the wind.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked frantically standing up and following after the mysterious figure.

"I have other things to do."

"Right," Sakura wanted to slap herself on her forehead, of course they did. This person had a team that needed them. Why else would they be in the forest otherwise, they wouldn't have been allowed in. "Thank you for everything. Great now I'm all alone again. Wait- could that person have been-?" 'Shinigami Shinobi?...Never mind that it's not important. Protecting my teammates is now my top priority.'

Kagome settled herself in the crook of a tree branch watching Sakura setting up a trap. 'I'm only here to observe Sasuke-kun now. I still don't know why he was chosen.'

* * *

"I hope those guys down there have right one this time Sango-chan!" Shippo jumped down mindful of all his cleverly set invisible traps and grabbed the two scrolls. They had used the Earth scroll they received after fighting the group that had attacked them, as bait. The shinobi's were knocked out and stuck under his jizo statues. He rummaged through their pouches until he found the one with the scroll. He held up the heaven scroll waving it around in victory.

"Excellent your plan worked really well. That's the kind of thinking that gives you the upper hand to your opponent. Good job." Sango smiled. "Why don't you hold onto the scrolls? I think you've earned that responsibility."

"I'll guard them with my life!" He said dramatically putting them into his pouches as he yawned loudly. 'I wonder what time it is.'

"Over there is a good spot where we can rest," Sango said removing the heavy bandaged mass from her back. She rotated her shoulders a good couple of times to remove the stiffness before finding the end of the wrappings. "Kirara it's time to wake up."

The bones glowed red and caught on fire quickly connecting the bones together in the right place. Organs, muscle, flesh and fur returned to the saber toothed neko youkai's [cat demon's] body. Kirara stretched out her entire body extending her five and a half inch claws. Red eyes took in the surrounding scene then went back to the mini Sango as if she was waiting for instructions. "You summoned?" Sango hugged the neko's massive head and gave her a good scratch under the chin.

"Kirara this is Shippo-kun. Shippo-kun this is Kirara." Sango introduced stroking the incredibly soft fur.

"Wow!" Shippo was wide eyed with amazement. He had thought Kohaku's Saimyosho, a massive poisonous four winged scary looking killer bee thing was cool. The only thing was that Kohaku had no control whatsoever over the Saimyosho. 'At least it doesn't look like a zombie anymore.'

There had been a time where Kohaku wasn't able to properly resurrect his summon. It flew around with chunks of it's' body sliding off. Wasn't a very pleasant sight for anyone who saw it, maybe that's was one of the reasons the Saimyosho didn't like him.

"Nice to meet you!"

"The feeling is mutual." Kirara rubbed her head against the boy's body in greeting.

"Please protect us while we sleep." Sango said as they settled underneath the roots of a tree.

"As you wish." The neko laid down in front of the 'entrance' keeping on high alert for anything that dared threatened the people inside.

Bright and early in the morning Sango woke up. "Get some rest Kirara. I'm going to go look for something edible." She returned later with three dead rabbits and a squirrel. They had unfortunately gotten stuck in one of Shippo's traps. Two of the rabbits she cooked and gave the unwanted bits to Kirara who happily consumed them. Eating was purely for enjoyment not out of necessity for the undead neko.

"Where's Kagome-chan? I thought she be back by now." They were getting ready to start making their way to the tower.

"Don't worry, I'm positive she's fine," Sango could see that he was worried. "Kirara, do you think you could give Shippo and I a ride on your back?" She whispered into the black triangular ear. Sango received the go ahead. "Get on Kirara's back Shippo. We're going for a ride."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun your body..." Sakura pointed out her hair was now freshly cut.

"Don't worry I feel power overflowing from within me. I feel great. He gave this to me. I finally understand that I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power. Now it was you three he wanted me to defeat, right?"

"Ino-chan this is bad! You'll get caught up in this, return to your body. Choji you come too, we have to hide! Ino-chan you made it back just in time, good." Shikamaru said as they dove behind some bushes.

Kagome gasped Sasuke's chakra had increased dramatically. 'So that's what that seal does. Those marks are spreading. Getting that much power, that quickly; it must be doing damage to him, in some way. That is too dangerous.'

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of this half dead freak show!"

"Zaku, no! Don't you realize? Can't you feel it?"

'Sharingan-? So that's why you were chosen.' Kagome watched as Sasuke carried his two friends out of harm's way. It wasn't the same boy that was attacking the Oto shinobi. When the pink haired girl embraced Sasuke the curse receded back into the mark. 'That's interesting.'

"Here's a gift to you. Please let us leave. This may seem convenient but there is something we must find out now. I will promise you this. If there is another situation where we meet in this exam we will neither run nor hide from you," Their scroll was placed onto the ground. "We were merely ordered to kill Sasuke-kun."

"Everyone hide! Get down now! Where did that guy go?" Naruto asked searching for the weirdo who had attacked them.

* * *

"Sango-chan that was so awesome! I wish Kohaku-kun would learn to control that Saimyosho so I could fly on its back."

"Kirara can fly too. Maybe I'll show you the next time I summon her."

Sango and Shippo were at the tower doors. Sango had decided to let Kirara have some well needed rest. She wrapped the bones back up and carried them on her back. The other earth scroll they had been in procession she had destroyed. In her opinion the fewer teams that past, the better. "Where are you Kagome-chan? We are almost out of time..."

"Right here." Kagome waved her hand, the henge back in place. Sasuke wasn't in any danger, not with Kabuto, someone who collected data was following him. 'Which was exactly what he was doing...there was no reason for me to stay any longer. If he was going to try something, he would have done it already.'

"Where have you been?" Shippo asked hugging Kagome tightly. "We've been waiting here for hours!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm back now," Kagome reached up and affectionately ruffled his hair as they went through the doors. "You can open those scrolls now Shippo."

"I thought we weren't allowed to though!" He had been dying to see what was inside all this time though. 'Is she just testing me?'

"Now we can. Read that board on the wall. It's telling us to open it," Sango assured him. Watching as he opened both of them at the same time. She laughed when he dropped them as soon as it started smoking and he hid behind Kagome. "It's just a kuchiyose no jutsu."

They made their way to the next room after the Chuunin that popped out explaining about being smarter if you were strong and if you were strong to be smarter and you have to have balance. Something the kage of the village wrote. Shippo, Sango and Kagome now stood with the other groups that had managed passed.

* * *

What are your opinons on the first chapter?

I kind of got tired of reading the old 'the well transported me to a new place' or 'the shikon transported me to a new place' or 'there is actually a shinobi village in tokyo but no one knows it.' This sounds bitter, but I assure you I'm not. I've never worked on two stories at once so this will also be a first. This is an easier read in my opinion than 'Growing Up A Shinobi'. I don't think some people realise how long it takes me to write 1,000 words. Let alone 10,000! This idea would not leave my head until I had it typed out.

So like my other story, leave your interesting or creative responses in a review!


	2. Fighting Dreamers

Pages: 25

Words: 10, 195

Chapter Two- Fighting Dreamers

* * *

'Orochimaru is here,' Kagome growled sniffing him out. 'Not a very good disguise either. He looks almost exactly the same. Who is he trying to fool?' She was glaring so intently at his stupid looking smug face that she almost attacked the referee who suddenly appeared.

'Bodies I've raised from the dead appear healthier than that guy is.' Sango thought wondering what was wrong with the examiner. 'Perhaps Kikyo has a cure for whatever it is.'

"Those who are not feeling well," _cough cough_ "or feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." Hayate eyes drifted to the boy who raised his hand. "You're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from Konoha right? You may now leave. Umm is there anyone else who wishes to retire? "I forgot to mention that from now on its individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement."

"I do."

Sango shot Kagome a confused look. Receiving a 'just trust me' look in return.

"What are you doing Kagome-chan? Why are you, of all people, quitting?" Shippo cried out waving his arms around frantically. 'She always preaches about not giving up and fighting until you are happy with what you've accomplished! Not letting other people decide how you live your life. Fighting for what you believe in until the end.'

"Just don't feel so good." She faked embarrassment by rubbing the back of her head.

"But you are-" 'Shoot almost called her a Jounin.' That would have been bad. "-you!"

Kagome's eye twitched 'what's that supposed to mean?' "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

"Tashio, Kagome from Jisatsu since you are a foreign shinobi you can just wait up there," Hayate gestured to observation deck. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. Now there are exactly twenty two entrants we will conduct eleven matches. Winners will advance to the third exam. This machine will randomly select two names."_ Cough cough_, "Uchiha, Sasuke and Akado, Yoroi please step forward. The rest of you, please go to the upper level."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted jumping up and down happily. He wanted some sort of congratulations for making it through to this round from his sensei. Instead Kakashi headed straight to Sasuke. A pout found its way to Naruto's face when his greeting was ignored. Soon his attention was drawn elsewhere. "Hey you- Kagome-chan how could you just give up like that?""

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the boy who ran to catch up with her.

"I mean you got this far, why stop?" Naruto pressed hoping to get an answer this time.

"Naruto-kun don't worry about it." A small smile was directed his way.

"I'm going to be the Hokage one day," He abruptly confessed to her. "I'm not letting anything get in the way of my dream."

"You have my support." She could see he definitely had potential. As she walked by Kakashi and Sasuke she was able to hear their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, don't use the Sharingan. If that curse on your neck becomes active, you might lose your life." Kakashi warned his student as he walked past him.

"Probably." Sasuke gritted out in pain. His eyes narrowed, he needed to make it through to the next round.

"Well, if that happens I'll jump in and stop the match, got that?" He then proceeded to make his way up the stairs. Usually he wouldn't brood over a shinobi's decision but the girl who had just given up... there was something that bugged him. 'Jisatsu-nins are known for their ruthlessness they would give their lives up for the sake of a mission. They live up to their village's name, or so I've heard.'

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Kouga asked placing his hands on Kagome's small shoulders. His indigo blue eyes were searching her chocolaty brown ones for answers.

'I had forgotten he was here.' She gave him a cold blank stare as he shook her around.

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way," He picked her up and embraced her rubbing his cheek against hers. "I know you needed to hear that from me, right now after making that hard decision. It must have been really difficult for you."

'Those Maro Mayu circles on her forehead-!' Kakashi's eye narrowed spotting the two red circles. 'That homicidal barbarian clan was whipped out in a mass genocide way before this girl's time. However it would explain the 'random' placement of holes in her clothing.' He highly doubted his other theory that it was just a coincidental birthmark. Since her last name was Tashio and not Kaguya.

"Kouga-_sensei _let go of me!" Kagome did not enjoy him rubbing his musky scent on her all the time. He was discreetly trying to mark her as his 'territory' to warn off other males. She roughly kneed him in the gut. 'He's lucky I didn't remove his entrails too.'

"Guwa." He let her go rubbing the spot and grinned affectionately. 'That's my woman, showing her undeniable love for me, in her own way of course.'

"Sango-chan why can't he see, she's just not interested?" Shippo whispered. Curious as to why Kouga just wouldn't take the hint. 'There has to be something wrong with his head. Maybe he got dropped on it when he was a baby.'

"He sees what he wants too." Sango laughed. 'It's been that way since we were kids. Those were the days, when you couldn't wait to grow up. When you're older, you just wish you could go back to those simpler times. It's ironic.'

* * *

"Please begin the match now." The pair commenced with their battle.

'I recognize that mark- it's almost the same as the one Naraku has,' A part of Sango didn't want to believe it. 'So he's really is not on our side anymore. InuYasha was right about him.' She watched as the boy struggled with the shinobi that had the ability to absorb chakra. Taking the circumstances into consideration she could see that he had impressive fighting skills. 'Sasuke-kun is very determined. Wait-what's happening-'

The curse had activated and started to spread across Sasuke's face. 'I'm not letting his thing control me.' He carried out his attack. "Shishi Rendan [Lion Rendan]!"

"I'm stopping the fight here," _cough_, "Thus," _cough cough cough_,"the winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke, he has passed the preliminary match!" Hayate announced 'this kid has real potential. He lives up to the Uchiha name that's for sure.'

"I'm going to the hospital." Kagome announced when Sasuke's sensei appeared down in the arena.

"Alright," Kouga said giving her his permission, as her fake sensei. "Be safe." She was definitely up to something.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Naruto yelled happily. It had been an intense first match.

"Well, good job." Kakashi congratulated using his leg to keep Sasuke from falling backwards. 'The movement before the shishi rendan was Gai's taijutsu. He must have recorded it when he and Lee tangled earlier.'

"Isn't that the same book Miroku reads?" Shippo squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the book in the old man's left hand. He was leaning so far over the railing he would have fallen if Kouga hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt.

"It is." Sango was unimpressed. 'How can guys read porn out in the open like this? They have absolutely no shame!' She had lost count how many times she had whacked Miroku on the head for reading out in public. All those books as well as the creator needed to be burned, in her opinion.

"What's it about? He always has gets this creepy smile on his face when he reads it. He tells me it's not for people that are my age. What does age have to do with it? It's just a book right? Papa makes me read books all the time. Why is this one any different?"

"Trust me kid, it's better if you don't know." Kouga laughed as Shippo pouted. 'Those types of books are only for guys who can't get with any women.'

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Let the medical team treat your injuries now."

"You aren't needed. I'll be taking care of him," Kakashi squatted down next to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "I'm going to take you to the back and seal up that curse."

"We will now start the next match!"

"I want to watch the other matches." Sasuke protested sitting up by himself.

"No, don't get mad. If we don't take care of it now, it will be too late. I won't listen to your selfishness any longer." Kakashi led Sasuke out of the arena.

"Abumi Zaku vs Aburame Shino will now begin the second match."

'He must care a lot about this student to use his own blood for the seal.' Kagome thought keeping herself hidden. Kagome was hanging upside down from the ceiling. She was holding on tightly to bones she forced through the concrete. Blood was slowly rushing to her head.

"Fuja Hoin [Eviling Sealing Method]!" Kakashi firmly placed his placed his hand on the seal. When he removed his hand there was a ring of writing around the three tomoes. "Phew. The next time that curse tries to become active. This new seal should contain the power, but Sasuke- this new seal relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself it weakens. The curse will take over your body." Sasuke collapsed drool coming out one side of his mouth. 'He's totally drained. He deserves to rest.'

'About time he shows up...' Kagome readied herself to drop down at any moment.

"So you can even use the sealing jutsu now, you've grown Kakashi-kun. Long time no see." Orochimaru greeted stepping out from behind the pillar.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi frowned behind his mask. 'This isn't good.'

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to see you. I'm here for the boy behind you." He took a couple more steps forward.

"Why are you after Sasuke?"

"You're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on it. You didn't use to have it did you? That Sharingan in your left eye, I also want it. The Uchiha blood running through my veins."

"What is your intention?"

"The newly created Otogakure no Sato is my village. You should understand from just that, I need lots of pieces."

"So Sasuke is also just one of those pieces?"

"No. He is a very important piece. The guys taking the test right now are just my pathetic pawns. Easily disposable trash, if you will."

"Step back." Kagome said flipping down from the ceiling holding her arm out in front of Kakashi's chest. He had his right arm facing the ground and he was holding it with his left arm about to execute an attack.

"It seems I didn't even have to come looking for you! I'm honoured," Orochimaru said brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. "You are someone of great interest. I'll be glad to make you one of those important pieces."

"Tell me about Kimimaro-kun."

"His only reason for existence, purpose in life, is to ensure my dreams and ambitions are fulfilled. I found him as a child and recruited him because of his rare kekkei genkai he possesses. He has such a strong determination. When his failing body makes it impossible for him to move physically, through sheer will he does. This makes him a deadly opponent- one of my best. People belonging to your clan have a very different bodily structure from other shinobi. You know that?"

'Who is this person?' Kakashi didn't like questions he couldn't answer. 'And what exactly where did they come from?' His eye traveled to the ceiling. 'How long where they there for and what where they doing up there?'

"There isn't enough information on his body for him to receive any medical treatment for his terminal illness. It's a shame. He is extremely loyal to me. The very least I could do is save him. Yet _I _can't."

"What makes you think I can?" 'If what he's saying is true...it means Kimimaro-kun would give up his life for this man. Brother only in blood but not in nature.'

"You're healthy. He's not. Why is that?" Orochimaru could see he had the interest of the hooded figure. "Simple tests, that's all it could take to save one of your own kind. He's your family. Don't you want that?-"

* * *

"It's over it seems," Hayate said looking at the boy who was now missing an arm. "The winner is Aburame, Shino," _cough cough_, "Next up is Petenshi, Shippo and-

'Iie, iie, iie!' Shippo internally cried when he saw the other person's name. 'Why me?'

"-Taijiya, Sango."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Sakura asked. 'Two people- teammates from the same village are up against each other. That has to be rough."

"The possibility of that outcome was one out of three hundred and six possible matches." Shikamaru answered keeping his eyes trained on Sango.

"I don't want to fight her!"

"Huh-? Are you forfeiting the match already?" Hayate coughed into his hands. Was this really a Jisatsu shinobi?

"Why does Shippo-kun want to give up already?" Naruto asked 'he's shaking like a leaf.' "Don't be such a wimp!"

"I dare you to come over here and say that to my face!" Shippo challenged, rolling up his sleeves.

"You're a for W-I-M-P giving up! I don't have to do anything for someone who is a big of a wimp as you are."

"Fine!" Shippo growled turning back around with a huff he jumped down, landing in front of Sango. "Never mind what I said."

"I'm glad I have you as my opponent Shippo-kun." Sango smiled. 'This makes things easier.'

"Please begin."

"Kitsune-Bi!" Out of Shippos hand blue-green balls of flame were thrown in Sango's direction. "Eep!" He covered his head and ducked out of the way of several Kunai that were thrown his way.

"WIMP!" Naruto hollered cupping his hands together.

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP!" He pulled a small spinning top out of his pouch and flung it at Sango. "Spinning Top!"

She rolled out of the way of the illusion that was tearing up the tiles. As she got up she blocked the balls of foxfire that had kunai hidden inside. Suddenly colorful smoke bombs had clouded her vision. "Kawarimi no jutsu [Replacement Technique]!" She replaced herself with a hunk of broken tile and backed out of the smoke purposely, so everyone else could see her. While she pretended to struggle to open the knot, which kept the bandages securely tied to her back.

"I wonder what could be in there?" Lee asked leaning closer to the rails. 'She's leaving herself completely vulnerable to attack.'

'I can't believe I hit her!" Shippo's brows were furrowed as Sango flew backwards. The force of his kick appeared to have allowed her to release Kirara's bones. His eyes widened she was going to summon Kirara! "Henge no jutsu!" A giant pink ball with tiny arms and legs floated up to the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Naruto yelled giving Shippo's transformation a blank stare. Everyone else was asking the same question too.

"Looks like there's no other way," Sango said loud enough for everyone else to hear. Dramatically she stepped out to the side and held her hands in front of her body. Closing her eyes tightly and scrunching up her face pretending to be in deep concentration. This was how most of the children from her noble clan acted trying to raise the dead for the first time. "KI-..."

"Woah! Look at that!" Tenten shouted pointing to the large bones on the ground that was shaking.

"-RA-"

"Now they're glowing red!" Gai leaned over the railing next to Lee. 'I've never seen anything like this.'

"-RA!" The bones caught suddenly caught on fire. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

"I need you act like a disobedient summon for me." Sango whispered knowing that she would be heard.

"RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR." Kirara roared loudly, making her twin tails swish around erratically as she looked from left to right hissing loudly. Her upper half of her body was low to the ground making her shoulder blades stick up.

"Where did that giant neko come from?" Sakura had fallen onto her butt in complete surprise.

"I don't know, but that thing is really scary." Naruto gulped loudly, 'Maybe that's the reason why Shippo-kun was so scared to fight her. Now I don't blame him!'

"That girl down there is from the Taijiya clan," Shikamaru informed his fellow Genin. "It's her summon- but from the looks of it. She doesn't have very good control over it."

"Why'd she summon it then? That was a stupid move." Ino scowled, it looked like Shikamaru was interested in girl. For some reason that made her angry. He was supposed to be _her_ teammate. That meant he wasn't supposed to care about other people he didn't know.

'Why is Kirara acting like that?' Shippo wanted to pee his pants. 'She looks really scary though. Luckily I'm all the way up here out of her reach!'

Kirara circled around Sango three times then ran at her with claws fully extended jumping over her at the last possible moment. "What do you want!"

"It can talk?" Asuma's cigarette dropped out of his mouth and fell to the ground. "Next we'll find out that thing can fly." He mumbled sarcastically shaking his head.

"Ehheh... I need you to get him down for me- please? So I can knock him out. It's the point of the match," Sango waved her hands quickly in front of herself backing away. Her act was very convincing. "Well uhh- you see, that's why I summoned you?"

Flames wrapped themselves around Kirara's paws when the neko sprung up into the air and lightly batted the pink bubble with her paw.

Asuma's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged. 'What the-'"I was only joking about the flying bit!" His students looked at him doubtfully.

"WAHHH! I'm too young to die!" Shippo failed his arms around. He braced himself for the impact only to have the band of his pants grabbed by a mouth full of dagger length sharp teeth. Then he was roughly tossed in the direction of the wall. His body slid backwards slowly losing momentum until his head came into contact with the concrete slab. It would leave a small bump, if anything. It could have been much worse.

In the meantime Sango had tied a mask that covered the lower half of her face. When Shippo was back on the ground she threw a smoke bomb. It momentarily paralyzed the body for five to ten minutes if the gas was breathed in. It was a special clan creation. As the smoke loudly hissed she used the distraction to tell Kirara to knock her out.

"Rawwrr!" Kirara dashed to where Sango was standing and lightly head butted her. Then she turned back to bones when Sango fell to the ground, pretending to have fainted. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to keep the henge in place.

"Both participants can no longer fight. This match has ended in a draw. No one will move on from this match." Hayate said after checking each of their pulses.

"No need for medic-nins these guys were just knocked out." Kouga said jumping over the railing. Kirara's bones returned to the wrappings, he picked them up then slung Shippo and Sango over his shoulders.

"That- that was so COOL!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. He couldn't wait for his turn to come now!

* * *

"-Don't you?" Orochimaru asked again trying to see past the skeleton mask.

"Even if you're one of those three shinobi. Right now I can at least compete with you!" Kakashi gathered power into his right hand. This other person might not have seen the danger this man presented.

"Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Kakashi demanded to know.

"That seal you did is meaningless. You understand to achieve a goal. The heart that will accept even the most evil power that is the type that boy is. He is an avenger," Orochimaru turned around. "I can see you need more time to decide. Well if you want to save the last of your kind I know you'll seek me out in Otogakure no Sato."

"So you're using that...but Sasuke is-"

Kagome was torn. Right now she couldn't do anything. 'I hate this feeling of being vulnerable.' She was making a selfish decision if she let Orochimaru just walk away again.

"He too will seek me out. For the power," Orochimaru blocked the fist that had come flying out at him. He hissed in surprise when she spun around and four bones sprung out from her left hand and grazed across his cheek. When he swung out his leg, she jumped and rolled out of the way as he brought his heel down denting the ground. "You'll regret this." He grabbed both Kagome's arms when she tried to punch him again. He crushed her forearms tightly then twisted them together behind her back. Orochimaru placed his head over her shoulder and quickly breathed in deeply before tossing her body into Kakashi's. If he had enough time he would have removed the hood but he knew how dangerous it was to be that close to someone with their sort of body. As they both toppled over he used that time to disappear.

"Well shit," Kagome sighed untangling herself from the older male. "Sasuke-kun needs to come with me."

"What makes you think I'll let you take my student?" Kakashi blinked looking at the strange holes in the cloak they were in the same as- "That disguise doesn't fool me. You're the same girl from Jisatsu who quit the preliminaries. You followed us here. Why should I trust you?"

"I'm on your side...I needed the disguise to make sure Orochimaru wasn't suspicious of me." She snapped the mask off and crushed it in the same hand turning it into fine powder. There was no point in trying to deny it. Plus if she overheard correctly, this guy had the Sharingan.

"Why?-" Kakashi watched as she pulled the hood down. The young woman had short somewhat wavy hair that barely touched her tops of her shoulders, bangs covered her forehead. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in an attractive pout. If he looked long enough he could drown in the swirl of emotions in her warm brown eyes, underneath her eyes it was naturally lined red.

"Don't feel like explaining it. Here," Kagome tossed the scroll her Tou-san had given her to Kakashi. "Give that to the Hokage for me. It's from the Shikage."

"I don't trust you."

"Never said you had to." She kneeled down and scooped up the unconscious boy into her arms. She had decided from the moment she heard how much Orochimaru wanted Sasuke that she would do everything in her power to keep him away. Some would say it was her way getting back at him for taking her otouto.

"Where do you think you are going to take him? He doesn't even know you," Kakashi asked placing his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't you think he'd be safer in a hospital with Konoha ANBU guarding him?"

"I don't like hospitals." Kagome grimaced the smells there bothered her a lot.

"Huh?" 'What does that have to do with what we're talking about?'

"Well, it's now my mission to protect Sasuke-kun. I'm going to bring him back to Jisatsugakure no Sato. There might be someone there who could remove this curse. It's only been a couple of days since he's had it. By the way, Orochimaru was right about the avenger part. I know someone-" 'InuYasha' "-who is like that."

"He is-"

"-Not the same as everyone else? He just might surprise you." Kagome cut him off. She knew all too well, experiencing the effects firsthand. The man in front of her sighed tiredly.

"Can't this wait until the preliminary matches are done?" He asked. Sakura and Naruto hadn't made it through the preliminaries yet. He needed to get back to where the matches where taking place.

"Suppose it could. You want to get permission to leave Konoha and come to Jisatsugakure no Sato, to make sure Sasuke-kun isn't in harm's way. Don't you?"

"Something like that." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well I'm not going to wait in a hospital or waiting here."

"Never said you had to," His eye creased happily as he repeated the same words she had spoken before. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Inu [Dog]?" 'Why'd he summon this odd little pug...?'

"This is Pakkun. Pakkun I'm giving you the key to my apartment. Bring her and Sasuke-kun there," Kakashi pulled out a plain looking key and held it out for his ninken to take. "I trust you to watch over them."

"Hmm? Alright," Pakkun used his hind leg to scratch under his chin before gingerly picking up the key with his teeth. "You, come with me girl-"

"The name is Kagome." She said in a slightly irritated voice as she followed the small inu.

"Kagome..." Kakashi like the way her name sounded. He shook his head what was he thinking? He had to get back to the preliminary matches. "Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean 'yo'? Kakashi-sensei how is Sasuke-kun? Is he alright?" Sakura looked extremely worried.

"Well he's sleeping. He should be fine." Kakashi appeared to be smiling. 'I set up a decoy at the hospital with ANBU guards. If anyone tries anything they'll get caught.'

"That's good." Sakura said holding her hand over her chest. She was glad that he was safe.

"Kakashi-sensei you missed those guys fighting," Naruto pointed over to the two who were just starting to 'wake up,' "It was so cool! Sango-chan summoned this huge neko. It knocked Shippo-kun out and then turned against her and knocked her out as well."

"Oh?"'Those guys are with Kagome. Are they also pretending to be Genin also?' Kakashi speculated. When the next match started he disappeared then reappeared near the Sandaime.

"What is it Kakashi-san?" Hizuren asked tilting his giant cloth hat covering to the side. He took the object that was handed to him. 'A scroll?' As the contents where read a grimace slowly appeared on his face. 'I see, so this is why Jisatsu-nins requested they participate this year; especially since they have their own ways testing the level of their shinobi.'

"Apparently they might have a cure for the curse on Sasuke-kun's neck because it's fresh." Kakashi spoke in a hushed voice.

"They do? Do they?"

In a huge gust of wind Kouga appeared in front of the Hokage, bowing. He had seen his village's official wax seal exchange hands. "Thank you for your hospitality Hokage-sama. We did not mean any disregard to this exam, or your village."

"I'm sending Hatake, Kakashi back with you."

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked genuinely confused.

"Kagome-san wants to bring Sasuke-kun back to your village." 'I guess she made the decision on her own judging by the look on his face.' Kakashi refrained from pulling his favourite reading material out in the presence of the Sandaime.

"I guess she thinks Kikyo-san might have a cure," Kouga shrugged his shoulders. Kagome's caring nature was one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place. "I'll get Sango-chan and Shippo-kun. We can leave right away."

"Iie, we can't. That loudmouth and pink haired girl still haven't had their matches." Kakashi said pointing to where they were standing. They were too busy to notice he was gone, watching as Kankuro used a puppet to crush the bones of his opponent.

"Not to disrespect, but I ain't staying here any longer than I have to. Maybe you don't smell it but most the Genin's stink like sweaty old dirty socks. Where's Kagome right now?-" There was no time for Kakashi to reply. "It doesn't matter. You'll find us when this-" He gestured to the arena "-is over."

"I understand." Kakashi nodded his head comprehending the silent message the Hokage was giving him.

"Both of you should return to your respective teams." Hizuren recommended. Soon he had peace and quiet again to that he could observe the matches.

"You can get up now. We're done here."

Sango stood up and brushed herself off and nodded and held onto Kouga's muscular forearm. "Hold on tight Shippo-kun."

"Wha-?" Wind started swirling around them. Shippo felt a violent tug as his navel. He shut his eyes and held his hand to his mouth. 'I'm going to be sick!'

They reappeared outside the gates of the forest of death. Shippo immediately ran to the nearby bushes and threw up. "Probably should have warned you about that," Kouga said sheepishly then took in a massive lungful of air. "It's good to get out of that place. I can finally breathe again!"

"Don't need to look like this anymore," Sango murmured under her breath releasing the henge and stretched her arms outwards yawning. "So I take it you know where Kagome-chan is?"

No reply.

"You do, don't you?" Sango asked suspiciously.

Still no response.

"There is no use pretending you're deaf Kouga. Now did you or did you not find out where Kagome-chan is?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"Eh... well you see Sango-chan, I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I can just track her down! You know I'm the best trackers there is." Kouga gloated jabbing his thumb at himself. Then he lifted his head slowly turning it around as he searched through the overwhelming amount of smells.

"So that's how he always manages to find Kagome somehow." Shippo said hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. His sense of smell wasn't as great as a person who descended from an Ookami [Wolf] youkai.

"I've already found it," Kouga said taking off in the direction of her scent. "Come on or I'll leave you guys behind."

* * *

"It's two against one! Isn't that cheating? Sango-chan did that too- where did those other guys go?" Naruto asked looking towards the spot that was now empty. He didn't even see them leave. "That's not allowed right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't be so nosey about those guys. It's not cheating. Look at it Naruto it's just a puppet." 'Didn't he learn anything while he was at the academy?'

"That's Kugutsu no jutsu [Art of the Puppet Master]. It's controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with your chakra. It's the same as a shuriken or any other tool." Sakura informed Naruto.

"The fifth match will now begin."

"Geez! There's a bunch of weirdo's here!" He exclaimed with a huff. 'A lot of these people have really cool jutsus too!'

"Like you're the one to talk." Kakashi shook his head.

"Haha. Good one Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura laughed.

"This is no time for laughing. Sakura look-" He pointed to the front.

"Will Haruno, Sakura and Yamanaka Ino please come down?" Hayate inquired holding his hands out in front of him at the empty area. _Cough Cough. _There were supposed to be two people standing there ready to fight. Instead he found empty space.

* * *

Sasuke was peacefully lying in Kakashi's bed his brows furrowed in pain. Pulling out a container of brightly colored pills, one was extracted and dissolved into a bit of water in a mug. The pills were one of Kikyo's creations. Supposedly she was supposed to take one if she couldn't sleep. They would force her to relax and replenished some of her energies. The liquid slowly disappeared down Sasuke's throat.

Personally Kagome had never taken one. As Sasuke began to settle down she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the two pictures he kept above his bed. Then an all too familiar little orange book caught her eye. 'Miroku is always reading these. Now I have time to find out why.'

"Aren't you too young to be reading something like that?" Pakkun commented entering the room and jumping up onto Kakashi's bed.

"I'm nineteen." She said picking up the book. 'Someone sure has read this a lot of times.' Pakkun was suddenly leaned in close to her neck and took a whiff.

"Phew. You stink you need to have a shower. There is a bathroom right over there."

"It's not my fault I had to be in a forest for five days," But it wasn't her, it was Kouga's scent all over her body... "Plus I need to watch Sasuke-kun."

"You could always leave the door open." The suggestion was not taken the right way. He had tried to be sneaky about it. It wasn't his fault! It was something about her that was making him act this way. A large lump had appeared on his head where Kagome had whacked him with the book. He was lucky it was the soft cover kind. "I deserved that."

"Dirty inu." She grumbled angrily flipping open the book. Her eyes widened in shock- it was porn! Right there, bam in your face on the very first page! Just like that! 'Wait a second...' Her eyes narrowed. 'Those two girls in the background- they look like... Sango-chan and I! I have a feeling I know who wrote this smut. Jiraiya I'm going to hurt you so badly the next time I see you.'

Whimpering Pakkun quickly hid himself under the covers. There was a murderous look on Kagome's face as she growled loudly. He hoped he wasn't on the receiving end of her fury. He peeked out from the covers when he heard the book clatter nosily to the floor. "Where are you going?"

"There's nothing to do so I'm going to sleep on the couch. If anything happens wake me up." Kagome plopped herself on the hard surface of the couch. 'Is this made out of bricks?' Rolling around she tried to find a comfortable position but soon gave up. She got up and went back into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed next to Sasuke. 'Much better.'

* * *

Pakkun lifted up his ears. There were people at the door. "Girl, wake up...Kagome-?" 'She's really out of it. I guess I have to deal with this on my own. Kakashi better give me extra treats for this.' He got out of his comfortable position at the end of his master's bed and jumped down. His nails clicked on the wooden floor as he approached the door cautiously.

"Are you sure they're here?" The voice of a young boy reached his ears.

"Just trust me." 'Where have I smelled that scent before?' Pakkun wondered crouching right by the door. As soon as it opened he could sink his teeth into one of them. The door knob jiggled.

"How are we going to get in? It's locked," This one was female. So there were three of them. "Good going Kouga-kun."

"Nothing will stop me from getting to my woman!" When the heavy metal door was kicked in Pakkun sunk his teeth into the male's leg. "...ITTTTAAIIII [IT HURTS]! WHAT IS THIS THING? GET IT OFF! KILL IT!" Kouga yelled shaking his leg up and down trying to dislodge the brown furry thing.

"It's just a tiny inu!" Shippo said pulling off the chubby mass with both his hands. When he tried to pet it his hand was bit into by razor sharp teeth. "ITTAAAAAAI!" He started running around knocking into things as he waved his hand all over the place.

Sango grabbed the inu by the scruff of its tiny vest that had a henohenomoheji [scarecrow face] on the back. "This is someone's ninken." She held it away from her body to make sure she wasn't also bitten.

"What's going on?" Kagome loudly yawned rubbing her eyes. The place was a mess. Soil from a broken pot was all over the floor. Kakashi's coffee table was knocked over the glass that had been on it lay shattered on the ground. While the plate of food had landed on the wall and the door had a massive foot indent in it and was hanging off its hinges.

"Get the other two! I'll distract this one-" Pakkun lifted up his leg and urinated on Sango's face. "-Why aren't you doing anything? Hurry! You're supposed to be protecting the boy!"

"Did this, inu just PISS ON ME?" Sango asked cracking her knuckles as she shook with rage.

"Uh oh! Sango-chan's going to explode!" Kouga grabbed Shippo and dove behind the couch. He peeked over edge and quickly ducked back down. "There is no telling what she'll do."

"Uwwaaaaaaaaaa!" Pakkun found himself air born as he hurled across the room. Then fell out from the impressive hole is body created in the wall and to the floor.

_THUMP._

"There's a shower over there," Kagome pointed to the bathroom while pinching her nose closed. The door was slammed loudly behind Sango with such force that it rattled the windows. "Sango's going to need fresh clothes after she's finished showering."

"Right. I'll get our stuff." With that Kouga was gone.

"What were you thinking?" She picked up the dazed dog by his two front paws and dangled him like that for a bit swaying his body from side to side.

"I didn't know they were with you. That would explain why that guy had the same scent as the one you have on you." Pakkun defended himself gruffly refusing to look into her eyes.

"Shippo-kun this is Pakkun. He's going to help you clean up." Kagome said turning back into the room she had emerged from and collapsed back on the bed. 'I'm taking a shower as soon as Sango-chan is done with hers.'

"Kid there should be some extra bandages in that top drawer to the right." Pakkun voice was muffled as he dragged the dustpan over to the broken glass.

* * *

"The preliminary trails for the round three test have been completed,"_ cough cough_, "To all of you who won the rights to compete in the rest of the Chuunin exam," _cough_, "one of you is missing but congratulations to all of you."

"Sensei... I have something to ask you." Sakura was worried.

"Is it about Sasuke? Who knows, I'm sorry to say that. Even I don't know all that much about him right now. We'll try not to worry too much," Kakashi brought his hand up to wave at her. "I have to leave so be sure to listen to what the tournament instructions are. That way, you can tell them to Sasuke-kun when he wakes up."

'He left before I could say anything!' She frowned. Then she turned her attention to the examiner who began to talk.

* * *

"The preliminary matches have concluded. They will begin the finals," Kabuto said kneeling to Orochimaru. "By the way, it's become so serene accustomed to the peace. In a time when it's said that the other countries are busy strengthening their forces. Could we take it now?"

"Well yeah, thought I'm not sure there will be much fun in taking the head of that old geezer."

"Is that so? It seems to me that you are still hesitant to act. From now on the various hidden villages will fight against each other in a long and intense battle. Otogakure no Sato is one of them. You intend to become the trigger to all of this and he's the bullet for that purpose isn't he? Uchiha Sasuke-kun was it?" Kabuto pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Orochimaru laughed. "You're so intuitive that it's scary."

"Not really. I didn't know about Dosu, Kin and Zaku after all. As part of my assignment to gather information on Sasuke-kun. I wanted to know the powers of the Oto-nin trio. I acted foolishly and purposefully took on their attacks. You speak to highly of me," Kabuto paused. "I haven't gained your absolute trust yet it seems."

"Was there a necessity to even tell you, my right hand man, about something as insignificant as that trio? That is the proof of my trust." Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"But originally you had chosen that double agent, Naraku, to do this job hadn't you-? Why the sudden change?" That question had been bugging him for awhile.

"He found out the Shikage was participating in the Chuunin exam this year. I wasn't aware of this. Naraku-kun is held in high regard in his village." Orochimaru replied 'seems like Kabuto-kun feels threatened by Naraku. Fascinating.'

"That would make him stand out. He would be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Whereas I blend in a true sheep among sheep you could say. Is he worthy of your trust?"

"The darkness in his heart isn't something someone could fake," 'It's almost as dark as mine...,' "I may ask you to take care of Sasuke-kun for me. It seems that the curse mark that I implanted on him was sealed up by Kakashi. Well, not that it will have any effect of course. I want you to kidnap him right now."

"It's so unlike you. You seem anxious."

"According to your data, it looks as if his contact with the nine tails boy is changing Sasuke's goals and heart. He's a child who has that much of an influence on Sasuke-kun. So the faster we tear them apart. The better, I must dye him in my colors soon-" He held out the information card and twirled it around.

"Well then-" Kabuto started walking away. It was getting too risky to be out in the open with the dangerous man.

"-Kabuto-kun if you want to stop me you'll have to kill Sasuke-kun right now. You likely can't kill me. You're strong but only about the same level as Kakashi-kun. Haha, I'm only joking. All right then, go on now. I have faith in you." Orochimaru smiled as Kabuto left. 'I wonder what he was on his mind. He had a strange look on his face. Lucky for me Sasuke-kun isn't in the hospital right now...Hehehe.'

* * *

A bloody scalpel was thrown at Kakashi. "Just what I'd expect of you Kakashi-san, to stop my attack on you from your blind spot." Kabuto slowly turned around. 'The guy in the bed wasn't Sasuke-kun.'

"You, you're no ordinary Genin, are you? Noticing my presence and immediately attacking with your weapon. You're quite the guy." 'I don't mean that in a good way.'

"No, not really." Kabuto said brushing off the compliment.

"What do you want with Sasuke? Depending on what you want and intend I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated." He demanded in a stern voice.

"Can that be done by the likes of you?" Kabuto smiled facing Kakashi.

"You want to try me? Who the hell are you? Weren't you the son of Konoha shinobi doctor? Wasn't your name Kabuto, A bottom feeding no good shinobi?"

"I see, so this was all just a trap."

"Just shut up and answer the questions."

"What if I say 'no'?" Kabuto frowned, not liking the way Kakashi was talking to him.

"I'm the one doing the questioning. So just answer the questions. You're connected to Orochimaru aren't you?" The smug little grin on Kabuto's lips said it all.

"If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away it's something you'll eventually find out. So won't you let me go this time?"

"You're a very spoiled brat, aren't you? Don't mess with an adult." Kakashi held out a kunai in a threatening manner.

"I guess you're not going to let me go then." Kabuto brought out a hooked kunai in a defensive position.

"You know the laws of the village, don't you? What happens to spies... like yourself."

"Don't act superior." Kabuto attacked only to have his kunai torn out of his hand and his lower back kicked. The body fell to the floor with Kakashi on top of it. A dead ANBU got up and ran for the door. Only for a Kage Bunshin [Shadow Clone] to block the exit, Kabuto threw four kunai into the window and broke through it. As he fell he removed the mask and smirked to the masked shinobi who watched him from the window above.

'Damn I let him escape. He's really something.' Kakashi checked all the pulses of the ANBU. All of them were dead. "My current state isn't enough." He had to get back to his apartment!

When he arrived he saw the state of his door and drew out one of his Kunai. He had gotten here as quickly as possibly! There was no way Kabuto could have known where the real Sasuke was. Carefully he checked where he kept the spare key. It was located in the potted plant hanging outside, it was still there... He carefully pushed the door open with his foot.

"Took you long enough." Kouga said annoyed leaning his head over the edge of the couch. His feet were resting on top of the table.

Kakashi visibly relaxed putting away the kunai. His eye started twitching. "Why is there a hole in the wall and why is my door broken?"

"It's a long story. I'm Taijiya, Sango by the way I hope you don't mind that Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun and I used your shower," She shook his hand in greeting. "I'll pay for the wall to be repaired. And Kouga-kun-"

"Just bill me the cost of the door." He waved his hand around. Money was of no real concern to him since he was the head of the Yorozoku tribe.

"I'm Hatake, Kakashi." 'So only one of them wasn't pretending to be the age they're not.'

"Can we go home now?" Shippo asked walking around with Pakkun on top of his head.

"Soon as that guy, gets his things together," Kouga said jumping over the couch and stuck his bandaged leg under Kakashi's nose. A tiny bit off blood had soaked through the wrappings. "By the way, that's all your ninken did to me-"

'What does he mean by 'that's all'?' Kakashi didn't have to wait long to find out.

"-A real ninken should have had the ability to tear off my limb! That's why inu's are useless and that's why a kawaii ookami will always be better!"

"Next time I'll bite off your nose." Pakkun snorted.

"Not this again! Kagome-chan they're fighting again!" Shippo groaned holding his hands over his ears. They had been constantly bickering after Kouga had returned with their backpacks.

"I thought I told you guys to knock it off," Kagome growled, successfully silencing the two. Her demeanour changed when she realised the guy who owned the apartment was there. "So are you all cleared to come with us?"

Kakashi was confused by the teasing tone in her question. He answered nevertheless, "I will be accompanying Sasuke-kun to your village."

"Pftt despite that we're more than capable of bringing this kid there and back," Kouga glared at Kakashi not liking the way the other males eyes lingered too long on his Kagome. "You're real lucky Kakashi, we rarely ever have or allow visitors."

"Hmm why is that?" Kakashi wondered aloud with his normal lazy sounding voice. 'There is so much mystery shrouding Jisatsugakure no Sato.'

"It's a hidden village. Duh," Shippo said shaking his head in shame of the old man. "Come on hurry up and pack so we can leave already." He wanted to get back to the village and see all his friends again.

'Interesting, this boy reminds me of Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he went into his room and packed some extra clothes into a backpack. 'I wonder how long it will take to get there.' He closed the door to his apartment behind him somewhat successfully and sighed. There was nothing in there of value for anyone to steal, that was worth any money. He quickly adjusted Sasuke's body that was slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Who wants to blindfold him?" Kouga asked once they had started to make headway through the forest. He held out the long black piece of cloth.

"No need to blindfold me. I won't give the location of your village away." Kakashi promised hoping to change their minds. Now he sort of wished he kept Pakkun around.

"It's standard procedure." Kagome informed him as she took the strip of fabric.

"How will I safely carry my beloved student?" He tried to reason with them. 'I sounded like Gai right there. Note to self do not use that word again.'

"I believe that's why I'm here," Kirara licked Sango's face to apologize. "Sorry about the head butt."

'Where did that neko come from?' Kakashi had transferred Sasuke into his arms, holding him bridal style. 'Sango-san is a very skilled member of the Taijiya clan if I didn't notice her summoning _that_. She must be talking to her summon about the preliminary match.'

"It's okay. You only did it as hard as you had to, to make it believable." Sango laughed scratching the black fur that was in the shape of a diamond.

"So Kirara-san didn't suddenly go crazy!" Shippo snapped his fingers putting two and two together. It was amazing he had been totally fooled by the act.

"Alright lift up your hitai-ate," Kagome noted the scar across his closed left eye as she expertly wrapped the cloth around his eyes multiple times. "All done," She spun his body around a couple of time as everyone else shifted positions. "Here hold the end of this."

Kakashi grabbed onto what felt like a rope. "I feel like a prisoner," With the blindfold on he wasn't able to see the large rock in front of him and tripped over it. He stumbled into Kagome's back. "Oofph. Is this really necessary?"

"Unlike most of the other villages the location of our village is actually hidden. We'd like to keep it that way too." Sango said draping Sasuke's body across Kirara's back.

"You're lucky we trust you enough not to tie up your whole body and shove a rag in your mouth," Kouga rolled his eyes. "You wanted to come with us in the first place. Just don't let go of the rope and you'll be fine."

"Even though I didn't see a lot of Konoha I still think our village is best," Shippo admitted pulling out some bars of assorted sweets to snack on. "Now I can tell Kohaku-kun, Kanna-chan, Rin-chan, Kaede-chan and Souta-kun all about it-"

"What about Souten-chan?" Sango asked trying to hide her laughter, that girl had the biggest crush on Shippo imaginable.

"Oh right, her too, I guess." 'Souten's the last of the Thunder Shinobi tribe. Since her two brothers went missing. I thought she was a guy when I met her.' He opened the wrapper of a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. "Now I know what to expect for the Chuunin exam!"

"Isn't your village's way of determining ranking different?" Kakashi asked the terrain under feet felt different now.

"You could say that." Sango responded. They went to an academy for, at the very least, four months and learned the basic Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, tactics, strategies and basic weapons.

"How so?"

"Based on the amount and what type of missions a person does. Only when we've done a certain amount of 'D' class mission we're then placed on a three man group with a Jounin sensei to watch over us. The same applies to 'C' class missions. Once a certain amount are accomplished, it's then up to the person to find another sensei to teach them. It's one on one training for a year at the minimum with them," Kagome made sure the rope wasn't slacking so the male holding onto it could tell what general direction he should be going in. "The sensei chooses how many 'B' class missions they want you to do. They are usually shadow you on your first couple 'A' class missions. Depending on how well you did, you either train more because you would have died or move on."

"Oh so we don't have a Chuunin exam." Shippo asked trying to clear up any misconception in his head.

"No kid. Not like the one they have in Konoha," Kouga was leading the way. "There are tournaments every couple of years for shinobi's to display their strength. The one who wins the whole tournament get the chance to fight the undefeated Shikage. It keeps everyone happy for the most part knowing only the strongest is leading the village."

"But if he loses the person who won becomes the new Shikage." Kakashi summed it up. 'Their kage has to continuously train to maintain his strength, along with run an entire village. I wouldn't like to have his job.'

"Toga-sama is amazing when you think about it." Sango smiled, that's why she would go down fighting for her life in the name of her village, in a heartbeat.

"He is." Kirara agreed walking at a steady pace. Her ears swivelled around at the slightest sound in the forest. It was her duty to protect the boy she was carrying.

"Sugoi [Cool]!" Another chocolate bar was soon devoured.

"You know, I can't even pass the time and read my book. This is just cruel." Kakashi complained after they had been walking for quite awhile. Kagome spun him around a couple more times here and there. So he was rather disoriented. He didn't even know what time it was since the blindfold let in no light whatsoever.

"That reminds me. Sango-chan if that perverted frog hermit is still our village he's so dead," Kagome declared. "If he's not there. I'm hunting him down."

"Why?" Sango wanted to know what set off her friend. Jiraiya had been hog tied up and thrown down the entrance to their village by a nearby town. He had ended up in Jisatsu and taken a huge liking to it. Especially because the hot springs there were outside and open to the public, with that- all types of perverts.

Kagome gestured for Sango to come closer to her, and then whispered in her ear. "He used us in one of his little orange books. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"He did?" Sango hissed her knuckles turning white from being clenched so tightly in a fist.

"What's that matter?" Kirara asked purring as she tried to comfort Sango.

"They're going to hurt someone," Shippo was getting better at reading their body language he shoved another empty candy wrapper into his pocket. "You're the sensei of that guy right?" It was a rhetorical question. "How come we're bringing him back to Jisatsu?" He asked tugging on Kakashi's vest pointing to the boy who was passed out even though he knew the action wouldn't be seen.

"Hopefully there is someone in your village who can cure him." Kakashi said turning his head in the direction the boy was in.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick like that examiner guy? Do you know what's wrong with that guy? He coughed a lot. How come you're not bringing your other two Genin with you? Don't you have to train them too? Do you not like them? Are you running away? What are you running away from? You don't look like an old man but your hair is grey. Why is your hair grey? What's underneath that mask you wear? Are you deformed? Your name means scarecrow. Does that mean your face looks like one? Are you strong? You're tall. I want to be as tall as you when I grow up-"

"Shippo-kun you've been eating candy haven't you?" Kagome groaned she turned around to face Kakashi. "Sorry about that. You don't need to answer his questions."

"My hair isn't grey. It's silver." Kakashi corrected sighing afterwards. It was just one of those things people assumed.

Kagome could sense that the boy's question had upset him. "It's nice. I think it suits you."

"My hair is better," Kouga gloated running his fingers through his long tresses. "It's soft and silky what's not to like about it?"

"You're often mistaken for a girl from behind?" Kagome snorted.

"All of those guys must have been blind. There is NOTHING feminine about my perfectly sculpted body- well except that you're not beside it." Kouga turned around to wink at her only to walk right into a low hanging tree branch.

"That was embarrassing." Shippo said in a low voice as he walked pass.

"So Kakashi-san, how long have you been a Jounin for?" Sango wanted to know.

"For a long time."

"Like, what amount of years?" She rephrased the question.

"Many." He responded with a grin on his face. Not that anyone would know that though.

"What kind of answers are those?" Kirara asked her red eyes now directed towards the strange male. She could feel the irritation flowing from Sango to her own body. In return she sent calming vibes to her companion. It worked both ways, they were completely aware of each other's feelings.

"Basically we know the same thing we already knew." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey do you smell that?" Kouga asked it smelled his nose twitching, it smelt like thunder and lightning approaching the group very quickly.

"It's Hiten and Manten!" Shippo snarled recognizing the dark cloud Manten used to float about. "They're headed our way! What do they want?"

Kakashi could now smell it too. Everyone was too preoccupied at the moment to notice him take off the blind fold. 'What do you know? It's only beginning to get dark. These guys seem to recognize them those two who are approaching. They seem to be very powerful opponents.'

"Look who it is Manten, our good dear old friend the cowardly kitsune," Hiten peered closer to the edge of the cloud. "Still hiding behind that bitch are you, too scared to fight your own battles? Like always."

"Hiten you have such a way with words. I wish I could be more like you!" 'And have that beautiful full head of hair you have.' He pulled a handheld mirror out to look at the one lonely remaining strand of hair on top of his head. Kagome had robbed him of the other two tresses when they were younger. 'She'll pay with her life for that today!'

"You've brought shame to yourselves! Killing those two armies, your mission was supposed to stop them from going to war. No wonder you haven't shown your face in our village after that." Sango yelled. 'Those two are responsible for the deaths of many innocent people.'

"Wretch we did our job. Maybe a little too well seeing as we made them stop, permanently." Hiten scowled they weren't hiding like Sango implied. 'Attractive girls, but they're wearing too much clothes too be considered one of my type. Plus women were only good for two things, sex and target practice.'

'They've changed from last time.' Kagome knew what the two dangerous the two missing-nins were capable of. "You came looking for us for a reason. What do you want?"

"We were ordered to take Uchiha Sasuke from you," Hitzen got off the cloud. He used the fiery wheels that hovered just below the sides of his feet to keep himself from plummeting to the ground below. "While we're at it though, we might as well have some fun and just kill all of you!"

"We've already come so powerful thanks to him. In return for the boy I will finally get to have a full head of hair!" Manten clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

'You'd think he'd have bigger issues with his appearance. Like the fact he looks like some sort mutant lizard. The one with a staff that has with a lightening shaped blade looks more dangerous.' Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Are these just pawns of Orochimaru? Or important pieces like Sasuke-kun?'

"Who the hell are you talking about? Who gave you the orders?" Kouga crouched down ready to attack.

"It was o-"

"Shut up Manten. We don't have to answer them."

"I wasn't going to tell them! I was only going to say, 'it was only someone you know very well from Jisatsu' but you didn't let me finish my sentence." Manten whined his older brother always did the talking. He wanted to do it too. It wasn't fair.

"You were ordered by Naraku?" Kouga glared he couldn't believe it. Was it really the same guy he had been together with on a team, along with Miroku?

"Oops. Hiten they found out!"

"That's why you should let me do all the talking. You always manage to mess something up."

"My apologies dear brother! Please forgive me."

* * *

This will probably be the last chapter for awhile. I'm not emotionally invested in updating really partially due to the lack of feedback but because I have another fanfiction in the works at the moment. Uh- My 'first' real Harry Potter one, I'll give you guys the summary:

Hermione, Harry and Ron find themselves in a situation where they would stop the war before it even had begun. They were thrown back to the summer of the Mararuders sixth year. There was no way to get back, time was going to get re-written.

(so if you want, check it out when I decide to finally post it.)

Regardless, thanks to all who did review the first chapter (all 16 of you lovely munchkins) I'm glad all of you had good vibes about it as I had. I have a basic plan for this story but too lazy and preoccupied with other things than to write it all out. You can make suggestions on what you think could possibly happen and If I like it I'll PM asking if I can use the idea.


End file.
